I gonna get you
by lunaagleek
Summary: Finn transfers from a private school , in his new school he meets Rachel Berry the co-captain of the cheerios . Also Fabrevans , Klaine, Tike , Brittana ,etc. M you never know for later Chapters .
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story first of all I want to thank Fabrevansgleek she is more a Fabrevans writer but I was inspired by her , she also helped with this story . So everyone thank my name mate Luna .**_  
><em>

_Finn's p.o.v _

I'm Finn Hudson I used to go to the all-in boys private school The Dalton academy . My dad died when I was very young and now my mother lost her job what means I need to go to a public school , William McKinley High . I need to start all over in the middle of the year: after the winter break : 10 January 2011 my Junior year . I'm nervous but nobody may see that after all I was Finn Hudson ex- QB . Come on Finn just walk inside no one will see you .I walk inside and the first thing I do is walk into someone , papers are flying around me ,I take some papers and hand it over to the person " I'm sorry ."

"It's okay , everyone can be dreamy sometimes " I look up and in front of me stands an brown haired , light olive skin , cheerleading uniform and OOO so hot girl "You know staring rude ?" She jokes .

I look at her " Sorry what did you just said ?"

The girl rolls her eyes " boys they are all the same , hey I never saw you here , are you new ?"

"Yep I'm new, but not in Ohio I lived in Delphos , but we moved to a smaller house in Lima "

"Do you have everything ?" She ask .

"Yep my mom made sure I had everything in the winter break ,so I could just start ." She nods in understanding , she is so cute .

"I forgot to tell you this " She sticks her hand out " I'm Rachel Barbra Berry ."

"Finn Hudson " I shake her hand and feel sparks would she feel them too ?

" I'm co-captain of cheerios and head of the glee club ." Rachel seems happy about that .

"What's gl..." I got interrupted by another cheerleader running over to us .

This one is blonde and taller then Rachel "Hey Rach ! How was your winter break ? "

"It was amazing " The amazing she singsongs " On new year my daddies weren't home so I spent New year and New year's eve with Noah ." Who is Noah , I hope it isn't her boyfriend .

"O , I spent the evenings with Sammy and the days with my parents ." The blonde finally sees me " Well hello ..."

I stick my hand out " I'm Finn Hudson .You ?"

She takes my hand and shakes it "I'm Fabray...Quinn Fabray "

Two boys walk over one blonde and one with an Mohawk, The blonde smirks and loops his arms around Quinn from behind " Made you watch too much James Bond ?"

Quinn nods " you're changing me in a complete dork ."

"You always were a closed dork ." He laughs .

The guy with the Mohawk looks at me , my mom always said never talk with guys with Mohawks " So are you new here?" I nod " So typical Rachie always be the first to talk to the new kid " He swings his arm around Rachel's shoulder , Okay he must be that Noah dude .

" So who are you two " I first look at the Mohawk dude and then at the blond Bieber look-a-like .

" I'm Noah Puckerman , but don't call me Noah call me Puck only Rachel calls me Noah and Quinn too when she is mad at me , I'm in the football team N°20 if that matters , also number one bad-ass, in glee club and Rachel is my girlfriend ."

I nod and turn to the blonde " And you ?"

"I'm Sam Evans ,In glee club , in football team ..."

Quinn interrupts " Don't be shy Sammy you're the QB ."

"Okay Quinnie I'm the quarterback N°6 and Quinnie here is my girlfriend ."

"Almost a year they are the school's power couple and like that isn't enough they are the couple in the glee club that is the longest together without break ups." Rachel adds .

" I don't want to interrupt this little talk but we have 5 minutes to go to class . " Puck turns to Finn" What do you have ?"

I look at my timetable " Uhm ... Spanish Mr. Schuester "

"We too ." They say in unison .

They run to class . Sam and Quinn sit in front , Puck and Rachel in the table next to them behind them there sits a guy I think he is gay , I sit down next to him . "Hello I'm Kurt Hummel " He stick his hand out and i accept it .

"Finn Hudson" I smile polite .

Puck turns around " Well hello Kurt I didn't saw you ."

Kurt rolls his eyes " Like I don't see you enough " He mumbles.

"Did you said something bro ?" He asks .

"Nothing , Did you bought your homework ?" Kurt change subject .

"No I switched yours with mine " Puck turns back to Rachel " Looks like Mr S is late again , lucky he is in time for glee club ."

"What is glee club" I thought out loud .

Kurt brings his hands up to his mouth in surprise " Holy crap what was your old school ?"

"The Dalton Academy , " I look confused " Why ?"

"Odd like the Warblers are so popular ." He shrugs .

"Wait the Warblers are a glee club " I frown " How do you know about the warblers .

"first Yes and I know the Warblers because of Blaine Anderson my " He claps " Boyfriend ."I told you he is gay .

"O"

_Lunch time . _

"do you come eat with us ?" Rachel asks we found out we have all classes together .

"Okay" We go to the cafeteria , we take our lunch and she walks over to an table with kids .

"Hello guys "Rachel smiles , the only people I know at the table are Quinn,Sam,Puck and Kurt for the rest there are two other cheerios a blonde and a Latina , a guy in a wheelchair , two Asians, a black girl , An guy in green , a girl with lots of colors (A/N Rory and Sugar are in this story .) " This is Finn ."

"The new guy ? " The black girl asks .

"Yes ; " She turns too me " Finn this are my friends : Quinn,Sam, Kurt and Puck you already know " I nod " The rest are Brittany s. Pierce, Santana Lopez , Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang , Mike Chang , Mercedes Jones , Rory Flanagan and Sugar Motta " She points to every person ."Say Hi guys ."

"Hello" They all say in unison.

_Finn's house ._

"How was your first day sweetheart ?" My mom asks .

"Pretty good actually ."

"Tell me everything ."

" Well I joined the glee club before you ask that sorta a choir ."

"You gonna need to tell me everything about your friends ." She sits down on the couch .

" Actually it's pretty surprising the co-captains of the cheerios are very kind and not hypocrite AT ALL."

"What are there names ?"

"O Rachel Berry is Jewish, she is also captain of the glee club, she is small and her boyfriend is Puck . The Other is Quinn Fabray she is Catholic ; She is in glee club , she's blonde and her boyfriend is Sam Evans ."

"You gonna join the football team ?"

"Well first the coach said it was too late but Sam the QB told her to give it a change ."

"So the Quarter-back isn't hypocrite too ."

I nod .

Later that day I check Facebook and I have friend requests from everyone of the glee club , never thought transferring would be so cool .

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it , again thank Fabrevansgleek <strong>

**- Luna **


	2. Are you sure

**For god sake it is a Finchel/Fabrevans story . So stop asking for Samcedes , PM and reviews **

* * *

><p>I wake up jump ,out of my bed , go to the shower and sing my usually shower song 'Can't Fight This Feeling '<p>

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_  
><em>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow<em>  
><em>What started out as friendship has grown stronger<em>  
><em>I only wish I had the strength to let it show<em>

I run downstairs where I meet my mother " Good morning mom ." I kiss her on the cheek

She laughs " Are you sure there isn't a girl for Dalton you were never this happy in the morning . I thought you hated public school ."

I shrug " That is what Sebastian said but that was just because he's in love with Blaine warbler and Blaine has a boyfriend at a public school . Like I said public schools are a lot more relax and everyone wears what he wants ."

She looks at the clock " Good day sweetheart I need to go to my work , If one of your friends comes over or vice versa just let me know ."

I roll my eyes " You still think there is a girl ?"

"YA NEVER KNOW " She shouts and then I heard the door shut close .

I start to hum a song and I have no idea what song it is .

xoxoxo

I walk inside the school the first thing that I see is Quinn and Rachel sitting on a bench are those two always together or anything ... _Girls ._ Wait is Rachel crying , I decided to walk closer .

Quinn rubs Rachel's back " Come on Rach that man-whore isn't worth . Just get over it he cheated on every girlfriend he ever had always with Santana ."

"I, I .. know it but ,but I , I j,j ust thought I , I ch,changed h,him" Rachel said between snobs " All t,the guys are STUPID ."

"I know Rach . Just calm down there are enough guys you don't gonna let your senior year be ruined by Noah fucking Puckerman ." She singsongs the rest " You're so much more than that you are strong and you gonna prove him you don't care about him ." I walk over " Look Rach who's there ."

Rachel looks up " Hello Finn " She smiles at me ... wait wasn't she crying like less than a minute ago.

"I'll go find Sam " She's about to stand up when the blonde haired boy walks over " why are you always here when I'm about to go and search you ."

He shrugs " That's instinct."

xoxoxo

In Spanish Quinn and Rachel sit next to each other. So I sit next to Sam . Mr Schue walks in " Hola clase (A/N I don't speak Spanish .)

xoxoxo

I have the same timetable as Rachel and Quinn now we are at literature. ugh this is so boring , The only thing I can do is stare at the pretty brunette in front of me . She do is pretty .

"Okay for the group assignment I choose who works with who" The teacher looks at her paper " okay Rachel Berry you work with Cara Love . Finn Hudson let's see " She looks at her paper " You can work with Mrs Quinn Fabray ."

xoxoxo

After class , Quinn and Rachel walk over to me " So when do we work at our assignment ?" Quinn asks .

"Tonight ?" I ask and she nods " Where my place or your place ." Do I hallucinate it but I think she cringe a little at the mention of her place .

"Let's say your place I'll just let Sam know he doesn't need to bring me home ." She turns over her heel .

"You drive with me ?" I ask .

She shrugs " Okay ."

xoxoxo

At my place we sit down on the table " So you and Sam are dating ..."

She add " Almost a year , I guess he only transferred here for like a month or less and we were already dating I guess it is faith ." She opens her folder " Rachel is fragile . Please don't hurt her ."

"What do you mean ?" I open my folder .

She rolls her eyes "OH Phuu-lease you give her all flirty looks . It's faith even Brittany S. Pierce asked Rachel or you and her were dating and I tell you she isn't the smartest person in the world ."

"Brittany the dumb cheerio ."

"Yeah but don't tell her she is dumb because than Santana goes all Lima Height on you ." Quinn laughs .

"What is Lima Height ?"

"That's a district in Lima it's the wrong side of town , the people there are rich but most of them are in the mafia and stuff that's why they are so rich ." She stops for a moment " Don't worry Rachel has feelings for you too. Where's your bathroom? " I point and she runs away ... O...K that was Weeeeeeh-red (Weird for those who don't understood it ) .

Quinn comes back all pale and sick looking " Are you okay ?"

"I, I gotta go " she takes her stuff and leaves .

xoxoxo

_Quinn's p.o.v _

I have lucky Finn lives closes , I take out my phone and call Sam ." Hello Q what's up ?" I hear his familiar voice .

"Can you pick me up at Finn's it's two blocks from my house . I don't feel like facing my dad today ." My voice cracks .

"Are you okay Q ? " He asks clearly worried .

"Just come fast ."

"Everything for you " I hear something open and close " I come as fast as I can ."

"Love you ?"

"Love you too Q ."

xoxoxo

I see Sam's familiar car come and stop . I get in the car . Sam takes my hand " Are you okay Quinnie ?"

"You promise you won't get mad " I ask.

_Sam's p.o.v _

Quinn looks like she gonna cry every second I don't like to see her like this " You know I can't be mad at you .

She takes a deep breath " You know I didn't felt hundred percent the last time " I nod " Everything that happened this week . I trow up Sam I missed my girlie thing ." She burst into tears .

I hug her over the car seats " Are you sure Q ?"

She nods " I can't give another one up , we need to do this together . "

"We can do _everything _Stay with me tonight . We tell my parents they aren't gonna be mad and tomorrow you tell your parents ."

"You know what gonna happen when I tell them ."

"Just put on you phone and make sure I hear everything I'll just wait outside because if we both go inside to talk they gonna know it without we saying a word about it .

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry There still is Finchel even with ... haha you know what it is even without the mention of the word <strong>


	3. day 3

**I need to tell you my best friend Luna wrote it , again her ff name is fabrevansgleek **

* * *

><p>"You know that your dad gonna react bad ? " Rachel paces around her room and than stops "He never liked your relationship with Sam .I don't want anything happen to you your my best friend ."<p>

"I know Rach do you think I wanted this , " She whispers the last part " Again ."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have overreacted . I'm happy you came here ." The brunette comes and sit next to Quinn " How did it happen ."

Quinn shrugs " We always used protection ..."

"Wait" Rachel turns her head to Quinn " You weren't on the pill ? "

" No we just used thingies ." The blonde shrugs " I think we gonna keep it ... I can't give up another one Rach ."

"I understand . It's still hard for you the Beth thing. Now back happy things ." Rachel claps " Did Finn talked about me ."

"Does Rachel has some feeling for the new kid ." Rachel looks down and blushes " Okay that makes everything clear. Yes actually we talked about you and I think no I'm sure he has feelings for you two , but you know the rule 2 weeks and you may starts another relationship because other whiles they gonna think you cheated on Puck ."

"And I know that's bad for my reputation ... that isn't what we wanna have .but..." She looks at Quinn " When are you gonna quit the cheerios ."

"on the one hand I wanna wait till I got kicked out because when I quit the gossips are gonna start . But on the other hand ..."

Rachel interrupts " cartwheels , high jumps, etc. aren't good for baby ... " Rachel shrugs " But it is your and Sam's decision . Everything about baby is up to you two I just want you to know I'm here for you forever and always ." They hug " I think I bring you back to Sam's place ."

xoxoxo

Finn and Rachel are talking "So you ever hitted The Blaine Anderson with a football in the face ?"

Finn shrugs " He was one of the cheerleaders , ..."

"Wait you were in an all- in- boysschool right ?"

"O yeah the gay guys in the football missed all the balls because they were staring at the cheerleaders in a cheerleading uniform " he grins and Rachel starts to giggle .

"You're really funny Finn" She hits him playful.

Puck walks over " Rachel can we talk " He looks at Finn " Private ."

"We can talk but not private if you have something to say to me just say it when Finn is here " Rachel puts her hands on her hips .

"It's not like you two are dating ..." Rachel interrupts " Just say what you wanna say Puck with Finn here."

"I just wanna talk with you in private ..." She opens her mouth to argue but Finn says something before here " It's okay Rachel I give you two some private time ." He leaves .

Rachel turns to Puck annoyed " Speak ..."

He looks at her " I wanna say sorry to you . I made a mistake with Santana . You changed me Rach ... you changed me in a good way . What I did with Santana was realizing again I don't love her I never did . You know they say she's the hottest chick in the school , but I say you are the hottest, prettiest girl at school . Can you forgive me ." He takes her hand " I wanna go back to what we were ."

"I'm sorry Puck" She looks at her shoes " I don't think I love you anymore I'm sorry" she leaves .

_Rachel's p.o.v _

I walk to my next class on my way I meet Mercedes " Hello girl how are you ?" Mercedes asks .

"I'm good , how are you ?"

"I'm very good . I heard the rumor Mrs Sylvester gonna make You , Q, Santana and Brittany choose between Cheerios and gleeclub ."

I say in my ' obvious' tone " Well I gonna choose glee club . I think Q too but Santana and Brittany I'm not so sure . Maybe , Maybe not you never know ." I look at my watch " Well I need to go , talk to you later ." and leave .

xoxoxo

" Hello sweetheart " My daddy walks over to me followed by my other daddy .

"Hello dads " I hug them both .

"How was your day I hope that Puckerman guy didn't bother you ." daddy looks at me .

I shake my head " I had no problems with him "

xoxoxo

Later that evening when I am at my room I decide to call Quinn .

"Hello ?"

"Hey Q ."

"Why are you calling ?"

"To ask how your dad reacted ." I hear a sigh on the other end and than an answer " About that he didn't reacted that good , he was violent like always but it was so much worse ."

"I hope for him he didn't hurt you because my daddy is in the police I can let him arrested , we have enough prove ."

"Just calm down Sam stopped him in time , but they kicked me out with nothing I don't have anything ..."

"Do I need to bring you some clothes I have to much clothes and we have the same size . You know I just come over see you in 15. bye ." I hear Quinn answer " bye ." I hit end that girl has such a hard life I sigh and take a big bag , I start to take stuff clothes other things she can use .

xoxoxo

"I go to Quinn be back in time " I shout and wait till the answer " OKAY ." I leave .

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the shortness I promise more Finchel and longer chapters . ANYWAY 3 reviews= new chapter <strong>


	4. Sebastian

**O my god , It been a long time . My name mate and bff needed to help me because I had a serious writer's block and the problem was Luna had also a writer's block :o . If you like my story you need to check her stories .net/u/3432568/fabrevansgleek copy and paste , I guess. I don't know or in America they can go outside of school while lunch . At my school it can , so they are going to Lima Bean at noon . :D**

* * *

><p>"Why did you asked me to talk , Rachel ? " Kurt asks while he paints my nails .<p>

"Because , you silly guy , you are my best gay ." I poke his arm .

"Don't poke " He pokes back " anyway Quinn is your best friend ..."

I roll my eyes , why does he always need to ask so many questions ? " and you are my best gay , I just told you and Q is busy anyway . She isn't always free ,ya know ..."

" Right ... So ... What do you wanna tell me ..."

"I have a mission for this year ..."

"What ... ditch Quinn and become single head cheerleader ? "

I raise my eyebrows " Uhm ... no ... it has nothing to do with Q ...or becoming a single head cheerleader . I like to share my head cheerleader spot with Quinn" _It gonna end soon_ " Anyway what I was about to say: Did you saw that new boy . Finn Hudson ..."

"You love him " Kurt says love in a way I can't describe ...

"Not like love love , but I may have feeling for him ... Big feelings . He already is a good friend , but don't worry you and Q always gonna be on top of my friend pyramid. "

"... Finn do is handsome ... " He laughs " Don't look like that Rach , I'm not gonna steal him away from you. So what's the plan ?"

" I don't know ... Q says to wait , at least 2 weeks ..."

"She's right ..."

"Yes?"

"YES , "

"If you say it " I sigh . When two people say the same , I need to listen ... Right ... " Okay , but I still need a plan ..."

Kurt looks up " No you don't ... Your plan is wait ..."

"Wait ?"

He says in a 'duh' tone " He's in to you , girlie . Just wait 'till he asks you out . It's normal , when a guy is into a girl he needs to take the first step . At least when he doesn't wanna go all skinny loving ."

I roll my eyes " When he doesn't takes the first step , I'll take it and NO skinny loving . You can be weird Kurt , I hope you know that ..."

"How long do you know me ?"

Why does he asks that ? " Uhm , since kindergarten , why ? "

"Well , you know me long enough to know , I'm weird ."

"... Right ..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"... Well hello Frankenteen I see you made friends with Fake Boobs, young Barbra Streisand , Old Betty White, Tina Blowen-Wang , Tubbers and Trouty mouth . Wow the group expanded ."

"Does he lives here , or something ? " Kurt rolls annoyed .

"It must be my sixth sense , I'm always here when you are ..."

" Do seriously think we believe that . Blaine probably told you when we are in the Lima Bean. Ones a warbler always a warbler " Santana puts on her bitch look " We know you to well , Sebastian ..."

" Okay ... " Sebastian turns to Finn " Hope you don't have disease ..."

Finn looks up confused " What do you mean ?"

"You're in a private school , for 4 whole days ..."

" Look " I stand up and walk over to Sebastian " You are just jealous because we are better than you and we're gonna crush you at regionals and you know why we are better ... because we aren't selfish , self obsessed , arrogant like you ... So just back of dude ." Did I just said that .

Kurt pulls me back to a sitting position " calm down Rachel ..."

" She's just telling him the truth , Kurt . I don't think she's wild ..." Tina says .

"Wow , Blowen-Wang , talks ... English ..."

"I had enough of this guy . We leave ." Santana stands up and starts walking outside .

" Are we following her ? " Quinn asks while she stands up ...

"I guess ... Sebastian is driving all of us insane ." I stand up and we all walk outside ...

"Are we going back to school ?" Santana asks while tapping her foot ...

"What other place would we go to anyway ?" Kurt asks her .

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" I hate , Sebastian ." Santana says when she plofs down on the chair in the choir room ...

"We all do ..." Kurt says and sits down on the other end of the choir room . He may have a point we _do_ all hate Sebastian Smythe .

" He has a point , Santana ." I smile at Santana and sit down .

A little later , everyone is in the choir room .

" He's a horrible person , we all know that . So don't worry about him . Being mean is his way to express himself . Deal with it . I know it sounds like I choose his side , that isn't true . We just all know we can't change him . We can't change anyone , you need to deal with everyone the way he or she is ." Blaine shrugs " We need to deal with all of you ..."

"... That last part was a little rude ,Blaine watch what you say or I'll go all Lima Height on you and that isn't something you want ." Santana warns Blaine ...

"Look Santana , no one is scared of your all Lima Height anymore .You said that so many times and never did it . So no one believes you ..."

Santana starts to get mad " Watch it . I've been Lima Height more than ones . Ask Trouty mouth . Last year he and some other Glee clubbers needed to hold me back , more than _ones_ " She says with venom in every word ... " And you don't want me as your _enemy_ ..."

"Wow now I am really scared ..." Blaine says sarcastic ...

Santana raises her eyebrows mad and Kurt says " You know Blaine , I love you ... But shut the fuck up ..." I never heard Kurt use any bad word . He always is polite with nice words .

Santana becomes calmer " Thanks for stopping your curly boyfriend ."

Mr Schue walks in and shuts all of us up .

"Does anyone has a song for us ..." I shoot my hand up " Rachel ? "

"Yes , I'd like to perform a song for all of you ." I stand in front .

_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Hey yeah yeah,If we give a little love,Maybe we can change the world<br>I said,Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah,Hey yeah yeah,  
>Sing it if you're with me all you boys and all you girls.<em>  
><em>Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,<br>Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,_

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter , blame the writer's block . I'll try to update sooner . 3 reviews ( at least)= new chapters . I used Ariana Grande by Put Your Hands Up . ;)<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
